Toxic Love
by KSarah
Summary: Just a One Shot on Sachvi...


Sachin reached his house after a long tiring day at work…he was about to enter inside his room but stopped on the door itself.

Voice - areee aap aa gaye?

Sachin turned hearing the voice and saw his beautiful wife Purvi approaching towards him holding a glass of water in her hand...Sachin was just staring at her blankly…

Purvi (smiling) - aise kya dekh rahe hai?

Sachin (lost) - tumhe dekh raha hu…he touched her cheeks…bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho!

Purvi (shyly) - Sachin aap bhi na! humari shadi ko 3saal ho gaye lekin aap abhi bhi…

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - 3 saal ho ya 30 saal mera pyaar tumhare liye kabhi kam nahi hoga.

Purvi (smiling) - aap jaldi se fresh ho jaaiye mai khana laga deti hu!

she turned to go but Sachin pulled her closer to him holding her shoulders…her back touched his body…she closed her eyes, even after 3 years of their marriage, she feels goosebumps whenever he comes close to her.

Purvi - kya kar rahe hai aap? jaane dijiye na!

Sachin (murmuring in her ears) - tumhe nahi pata mai kya kar raha hu?

Purvi's heartbeats increased…he slides her hairs aside and kissed on back of her neck…he make her face him holding her shoulders and moved his lips close to her…her eyes were still closed…their lips were just about to meet….

 **"TRINGGGGGGGG TRINGGGGGG"**

Sachin came out of his thoughts hearing the loud voice of the phone ring...he looked around and realised it was just a dream…his eyes filled with tears and with a very heavy heart he moved close to the table and picked the call.

Sachin cuts the call and sat on the bed…he pressed his eyes to stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

Sachin (in mind) - kyu? aakhir kyu nahi bhul paa raha hu mai tumhe? 1 saal ho gaya tumhe gaye hue lekin meri yaado mai kyu aaj bhi jinda ho tum? aakhir kyu?

He moved close to the cupboard and took out a picture of Purvi and him together…he hugged the picture and shed tears remembering love of his life.

his peace of mind was totally disturbed…he knew whatever he did was right but it was not easy to forget everything so easily…he was in love with his wife, they were happily married for about 3 years and were in a relationship for about 3 months before their marriage…why it happened with him? what was his fault? he had to make a very difficult choice one year back which changed his life completely.

Sachin puts the picture aside and went to the backside of his house…a big tree was standing in the middle, Purvi's name was written on it.

He moved close to the tree and touched it…some fresh tears make it's way out.

Sachin (tears flowing) - mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi! bahut pyaar karta hu mai tumse….I am sorry Purvi! mere farz ke aage mera pyaar haar gaya…I am sorry….he breaks down and started sobbing

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin was seating on the dining table lost in his own thoughts…meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder…he looked in his right side and saw Purvi.

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua Sachin? aap itne pareshan kyu lag rahe hai?

Sachin (trying to hide) - nahi Purvi! aisi koi baat nahi hai….mai bilkul thik hu.

Purvi - aap kabhi apni pareshani mere saath kyu share nahi karte? kya aapko mujh par bharosa nahi hai?

Sachin - aisi koi baat nahi hai Purvi! mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai lekin mai apni duty se related baate chahkar bhi tumhare saath share nahi kar sakta! I am sorry.

Purvi (understanding) - mai samajh sakti hu…she smiles

They both eats the dinner silently and moved to their room…Purvi was sleeping peacefully while Sachin was busy in working on his laptop.

Sachin (in mind) - aisa kaise ho sakta hai? itni confidential information leak kaise ho sakti hai? koi na koi to hai jo humari agency ke saare moves ki information leak kar raha hai…par aisa kaun kar sakta hai? kya humari agency mai se hi koi gaddar hai? lekin saari important confidential information ki files to mere locker mai hai!

Sachin was on a very important post in Raw Agency and was very dedicated and honest, whenever it comes to his duty.

He wiped his thoughts away and moved to his bed…he lay down and glanced at his wife…she was looking very cute and innocent in her sleep…a smile appeared on Sachin's face seeing her…he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and slept clutching her hand.

 **Some Days Later**

Sachin reached his house to take a important file which was kept in his password protected locker…he moved to his room door and as soon as he opened the door he was shocked to see Purvi standing near the locker reading the same file he come in search of.

Sachin (shocked) - Purvi!

Purvi looked up and got scared seeing Sachin in front of her.

Purvi (nervously) - Sachin! aap yaha? vo mai…actually…

Sachin (moving closer) - tumhe mere locker ka password kaise pata chala?

Sachin was shocked to realise that Purvi was the person who was leaking the confidential information regarding his country's safety out.

Purvi stepped back and points a gun on him…Sachin's eyes wide open seeing this…his eyes filled with tears.

Sachin (teary) - mene kabhi sapne mai bhi nahi socha tha ki tum mere saath itna bada dhokha kar sakti ho!

Purvi (teary) - I am sorry Sachin! I am really sorry...training mai sikhaya gaya hai hume, watan ke aage kuch nahi, kuch bhi nahi…tears started flowing from her eyes but still she managed to keep herself strong

Sachin was totally shattered to discover the truth that the girl he is in love with is a spy from another country and was betraying him since so many years.

Sachin (moving closer) - ek baat batao Purvi? itne saalo se humare bich jo bhi tha, kya vo sab jhuth tha? kya tumne mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya? ek din ke liye bhi nahi? ek pal ke liye bhi nahi?

Purvi (stepping back) - aage mat badhna varna mai goli chala dungi.

Sachin was walking towards her while she was stepping back, still pointing the gun on him…her hands tremble and her eyesight got blurred because of tears…

Sachin - kyu itna bada dhokha kiya tumne mere saath?

Purvi kicked him in the stomach and managed to push him aside…she ran from there picking the file.

Sachin was totally heartbroken with Purvi's betrayel but he somehow composed himself and went in search of Purvi after informing the police about it.

Sachin managed to track Purvi's location….he reached a nearest forest along with police team…Purvi was hiding behind a tree meanwhile she felt presense of gun on her head…she turned back and was shocked to see Sachin standing infront of her, keeping the gun on her head.

Purvi (teary) - Sachin!

Purvi shuts her eyes and some fresh tears make it's way out…she was standing at her place like a statue…Sachin was standing in a small distance, pointing gun on her.

Purvi (tears flowing) - Sachin! tumhare liye mera pyaar jhutha nahi tha! humare bich inn 3 saalo mai jo bhi tha, vo sab sach tha! bahut pyaar karti hu mai tumse, bahut pyaar karti hu.

Sachin (stern) - watan ke aage kuch nahi, pyaar bhi nahi!

Sachin controlled his emotions and pressed the trigger…the bullet hits near Purvi's heart and she falls down….tears started rolling down from Sachin's cheeks seeing love of his life dipped in blood…the gun falls down from his hand and he ran close to her….he kept her head on his laps and hugs her body.

Purvi (difficulty in speaking) - mu…mujhe maaf ka…kar dena Sach…Sachin! I….I Lo...Love….before she could complete her sentence, she closed her eyes forever

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin (crying) - mera pyaar haar gaya Purvi! mera pyaar haar gaya.

Sachin covered his face with his palms and started crying bitterly..meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder…he looked up and was shocked to see Purvi infront of him.

Sachin (shocked) - Purvi! tum aa gai?

Purvi (smiling) - mai gai hi kab thi Sachin? mai to humesha tumhare saath hi hu, tumhare paas hu…she kept her hand on his heart..tumhare dil mai aaj bhi jinda hu…hai na?

He nods his head in yes…she smiles and wiped his tears, kissing on his forehead.

Sachin looks around and was shocked to see no one there…he realised he was dreaming again.

His Love for his country had won over his love for his wife….the guilt of killing his love of life with his own hands was breaking him from inside every day.

He shuts his eyes and remember all the sweet memories he spent with his love….she was dead but still alive in his memories and heart.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - This OS is kinda inspired from the movie "Raazi" I hope you guys liked it...**


End file.
